Moonlight Masquarade
by Akatala
Summary: Five years have passed since Sakura found Clow Reed's book of cards. At fifteen, she attends a Halloween festival only to wind up dateless. Someone special sees fit to fix the situation. ys OneShot


**Moonlight Masquerade**

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them.

AN: I only just got into CCS in the past week. Therefore, there might be a few oopsies in this. However, I've tried my best to get everything as correct as possible. I actually got into the series through my quest to find out who that cute bishie Yue was. Now I just can't get enough of him. XD Those of you that like SS pairings, sorry. This isn't one of those stories. I personally like Li-kun better with Meiling. And I think that Sakura's purity and energy complement Yue's experience and reservation. Therefore, you'll most likely never see me write anything otherwise.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed softly to herself as she watched dancers dressed in a zoo of imaginative costumes gaily swirl around the dance area in time to the music. It was Halloween night and the city of Tomoeda entertained itself with a massive masquerade ball in the town square. Vendor stands lined the side walks. People filled the main street. Lanterns hung everywhere. The air was filled with the smell of food and the sound of happy people having a good time. The warm weather the people had been graced with allowed for a huge dance floor to be set up in the streets beneath the twinkling stars and giant silver moon rising in the east. The night was perfect. Everything was perfect, except for the fact that Sakura was by herself at this point.

Much time had passed since the young girl's adventures involving the magical cards created by Clow Reed, their guardians, and the many that became enveloped in the wild story that Sakura found herself at the center of. No longer the child she was when it had all began, Sakura was now of the tender age of fifteen. She was in the ninth grade now.

So much around her had changed. Li Shaolin was back in Hong Kong and officially engaged to be married to Meling next summer. True, Sakura had been upset about it at first. Though, time had let her heart to heal. She now not only accepted the fact that Meling had won the unruly young boy, she was truly happy for the both of them.

Feelings between Tomoya and Eriol had grown strong. The English boy now shared his time with his native country and Japan, altering from one year to the next. This year, he was in Japan. Thus, Tomoya had disappeared into the crowd with him to enjoy the enchanted evening.

As for her brother Touya and the ever charming Yukito, they were now in college. Conveniently, the university they studied at was only a short train commute away. Therefore, both were able to stay close by. Tonight, they were volunteers at a food stand. Touya was dressed as a vampire, and Yukito had come as a clown.

The guardians were doing quite well, also. Nakuru was currently hunting Touya in the sea of festival goers while Suppi found himself to sit on the front steps of his master's abode and startle young trick-or-treaters that came by. Kero-chan still resided with Sakura and her father, however, he now lived in the room Touya vacated when he moved into the dorm that he and Yukito shared. Currently, Kero-chan was entertaining himself with video games and mountains of yummy Halloween candy back at the house. Then, there was Yue.

With the cards now completely under Sakura's own command, magic, and name, threats were extremely rare. Therefore, the ever aloof moon angel was hardly ever seen. These days, she normally only saw him during special days such as birthdays and holidays. Even then, his attendance was highly unpredictable. For a long time, Sakura had felt bad about that. However, by this time, she had grown to accept this as merely a part of Yue's unique personality.

Sakura's eyes dropped from the intimidatingly large silver moon hanging in the sky to take in her own costume. As usual, Tomoya had made it herself with typical overwhelming enthusiasm. This year, Sakura was a gothic fairy princess. Her dress was black satin with transparent silks sewn over top to drape like spider webs. Black bat-like fairy wings sprouted from her back, sparkling with the same purple glitter that accented her dress. On her feet were transparent gel-sandals with an inch high heel, showing off her delicate feet with toenails painted sparkling purple like her fingernails. On her head was a head band with glittery purple antennae. Her hair had been dyed black with purple and lilac hued streaks for the night. Tanzanite tear-drop earrings sparkled in her ears and a silver tiara with purple glass stones circled her forehead. Shimmering purple shadowed her brilliant azure eyes. Glistening magenta coated her lips. A light dabbing of fairy dust pick sat on her cheek bones, and white glitter sparkled from her brow, cheeks, nose, and hands. Yes, she was truly a site to behold. Yet, for some odd reason, the soccer player from a neighboring class that had politely asked her to accompany him to the festival had still seen fit to abandon her for some ditzy blonde dressed up as a nurse.

'Jerk,' Sakura scolded her deserting date within her mind. With another large sigh, she shook her head and left the dance area to browse the many vendor stands. She put on a bright smile and tried her best to shift into a happy mood despite her predicament. Yet, from the food stand they worked at, both Touya and Yukito could clearly see that the young teenager was hiding a melancholy mood behind her dazzling façade.

---------------

The two men looked at each other and frowned. This was definitely not the Sakura they knew. Touya sighed and nodded to his friend, "Go. Cheer her up, Yuki. I can hold up the fort just fine."

Yukito smiled softly and nodded. Then, turning, the ash-haired young man disappeared into the crowd. Touya turned his eyes back towards his sister to wait and watch. A good ten minutes passed as he stood there watching to make sure that Yuki was able to successfully carry out his mission. Though, at the started there had been no doubt, Touya was starting to wonder what was keeping him. Maybe he got stuck in the crowd. Then he saw someone approach his sister and gasped.

'I'll be damned,' the older sibling thought as he watched in amazement as the last person he expected to see boldly intervened. From another vantage point, Eriol blinked in surprise while Tomoya gawked and swiftly pulled out her video cam to capture the shocking event. She beamed at this awesome chance to tape Sakura in another memorable moment wearing one of her own glorious costume creations.

--------------

Sakura was so wrapped up in studying the colors in a cute little Raku vase at a pottery vendor's stand that she failed to notice a lone figure approach her from behind. The figure remained silent for a time, simply watching her browse through the vast selection of beautifully crafted earthenware. Her visitor continued to remain unknown as she places the vase back on the shelf amongst its siblings. Then, she took a step backwards and gasped with a start as she found herself running straight into the person behind her.

Fairy wings fluttered, antennae bounced, silks billowed, and sparklies shimmered as Sakura spun round to face the one she had clumsily bumped into. "Oh! I'm so very sorry! I-"came the apology as she completed her about-face and looked up at the silent individual she had just tried to run over. Yet upon seeing exactly who it was that was standing there, the words upon her tongue died a swift and stunning death as Sakura found herself suddenly frozen in suspended animation, mentally as well as physically. For a moment, she was certain that even her heart has ceased its beating. There was only one person in existence capable of gaining such a dramatic reaction from her, and there he stood proud and unashamed in all his magnificent glory.

As her heart chose to break the shocking moment by resuming it's pumping within her chest, Sakura slowly drew in a precious breath. That heart that continued her existence beat so hard now within her chest, she wondered how the entire city couldn't hear it. She knew the one before her certainly could, just as well as he could see the bright rosy blush creeping into her cheeks. Seeing as she was currently rendered unable to speak, the one before her chose to kick start the conversation.

"I couldn't help but notice.. you seem to have become lacking of a companion this evening. It has made you sad. On such a night as this, I simply cannot, in good conscience, allow such a thing," spoke the cool silky voice of the mesmerizing moonlight angel that held Sakura's complete and undivided attention.

"Y-Yue-san..." Sakura stammered, both shocked and deeply touched that one normally so quiet and reserved saw fit to come visit her in the midst of this great festival. As her azure eyes drank in the sight of the Moon Guardian, Sakura noted that he had not only come to her, he had come in full true form, complete with wings. Yet, this just so happened to be the one night when, if he was careful, he was free to be as he truly was without worry of being discovered for what he was by any who needn't know such things. Staring in awe at the creature in front of her, Sakura realized, even when in a good mood, this angel of ice and moonlight was still every bit as intimidating as he was exquisitely beautiful.

"Sakura-sama?" the guardian chose his words carefully in this crowd. She may be his mistress, but few here knew that. As his role tonight was simply to play companion to a fairy princess in this sea of masked party-goers, he knew his words to her must reflect as such so as not to create any unwanted commotion. Sakura seemed to intuitively pick up on this as she refrained from her usual reprimand on his choice of title for her.

"Sorry about that, Yue-san. I was just a little surprised to see you here," the girl chuckled nervously. "Though it's certainly a night befitting, with the moon as big and full as it is tonight. Actually, it had caused me to think about you earlier. How are you doing?" Sakura chattered, throwing in her usual charm. Yue blinked his iridescent periwinkle eyes as he glanced up at the rising moon, then back down at the girl before him that was in the midst of becoming a radiant young woman. Especially with her hair such odd colors, she looked quite different from the child he had pledged his life to guard. Yet those azure eyes were something that made her hard for anyone to overlook. She was the same girl he had met at Tokyo Tower that fateful night. Only now, he could see her blooming before his very eyes.

"I am well," he said softly, his thanks for her concern held in the nod of his head.

"I'm glad," Sakura said, gracing him with a happy smile. Then she made a face of worry, "I'm thrilled to get to see you but, are you sure my brother's okay with this?"

"Actually, he told Snow Bunny to come here," Yue tattled shamelessly. Sakura blinked and scanned the crowd to find her brother staring. She sweat-dropped and shot him a glare. He turned around and stuck his nose up as he went on about his own business. Sakura blinked and looked back at her guardian.

"But.. not to offend, I'm just curious, why did you come when he told Yukito to? I mean... you usually don't like getting involved in stuff like this, right?" Sakura asked, trying her best not to sound disappointed. She was truly happy, though albeit shocked, that Yue decided to put in an appearance.

"As I said, you were sad. You're suppose to have fun at parties. Besides, this crowd _does_ present a large enough threat for concern, and it is easier on this night for me to walk with you as my true self. What's more, it _is_ a full moon night," he explained, ending with a wry look in his eyes that would have any sane straight woman drooling. However, his words had presented too much to think over for Sakura to react to the expression.

At first Sakura felt a little overwhelmed at Yue's admission of being here partially due to the need to keep her safe. Yet, the more she thought, the more she found herself flattered by it instead. He did also say he was here to cheer her up. Although, she still found him slightly scary, she also noted she would be a fool for passing up a date with this man who was both heavenly angelic and sinfully demonic. He could set a woman's heart a blaze with passion and kill her in the same instant if he really wanted to.

"I can let the Snow Bunny return if you wish it," he said, disrupting the girl's thoughts. Swiftly she shook her head.

"Please stay. I hardly ever get to see you, and despite how good you are at being really scary..." she made a quick funky face, "... I do miss you." Yue blinked as Sakura smiled following her confession.

"If you so wish it, then I shall stay," the ice angel replied softly with a grateful bow. Sakura blushed again and Yue found himself oddly pleased at gaining such a reaction. 'Why?' he asked himself within his mind a split second before dropping all thought and offering out his elegant fine boned hand of porcelain flesh. Sakura gave him a bright cheerful grin as she accepted his hand and lead him out into the sea of people.

A few minutes passed and after getting bumped for the thousandth time, Yue decided to duck out of sight down an alley behind a vendor's stand to make his wings disappear. They were simply too big to carry around safely in this mess. Once he returned, he found Sakura giggling at him. He arched a fine silver brow.

"Better?" she asked with her usual cheerful personality back in full gear.

Yue nodded to her, "Much."

"Good," she said with brilliantly shining azure eyes as she confiscated his hand back into her own. He glanced at all the people, and she sensed his nervousness at being amidst so many. His eyes snapped to hers as he felt her fingers give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, Yue-kun. I'll protect you," she teased softly with a giggle.

"That's my line," he pointed out with a bold look in his soft blue feline eyes.

"Yeah, well I just stole it," she snickered as she lead him by the arm amongst the vending booths and merry-goers.

Yue felt himself inwardly sweat-drop while something inside him tugged at his core in a manor that his soul. 'That's not all you've stole,' he heard some part of himself whisper within the deep recesses of his mysterious mind. He frowned with an awkward quirk of brow at the hint his conscience had belayed. The frown did not go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong, Yue-san?" Sakura asked him shyly yet with tropical pools filled with concern.

Her guardian blinked and shook his head, "No. I'm fine. Worry not."

"I'm your _friend_, Yue-san," she said, emphasizing her chosen relation to him. "It's my job to worry. That's what friends are for," she told him with a kind smile.

He gave her the faintest of smiles as his voice came at a whisper, "Thank you." He said a lot with that smile coupled with those two little words. Sakura looked up at him with another kind smile as she again squeezed his hand to tell him without words that she understood. If he had taught he anything, it was that actions often speak louder than words.

Sakura's friendship with this ice angel had come quite a long way since that night she first met him in the Final Judgement, and she knew it all too well. "Likewise," she tenderly voiced.

Yue felt the warmth radiating from her, not only through the hand he held but through her voice, her words, and her very spirit itself. It had been a very long time since he'd felt such an endearing heat. True, this girl could never replace Clow. There would always be a part of him dedicated to his creator. However, this girl was certainly capable of inspiring his soul like no other. She had already earned his friendship as well as his service to her as a guardian. She had done that as a child. As he walked hand in hand with her, watching her browse through the little shops, he couldn't help but wonder what all else she would become capable of as she grew into a women in these next few years.

"Excuse me! What are you doing with my date?!" came a rude and quite loud male voice. Yue turned to find a young boy Sakura's age giving him a death glare. This did not sit well with the moon angel.. at all.

"Well you see, Sakura-sama happens to be a good friend of mine. Seeing as I found her up the road pining away by her lonesome self due to her date having seemingly deserted her, I saw fit to be a _gentleman_ and accompany her for the night," Yue said in a smooth icey tone as he turned a frigid expression of strong contempt upon the boy. Sakura's eyes grew wide at Yue's proud display of courtesy while the boy swiftly lost every last shred of courage under this towering man's cold gaze. Satisfied with having put the boy in his place, Yue turned to lead his "date" away from the irritating situation.

"Th-thank you. I could have given him a mouth full myself, but.. I think you did it far better. That was just down right priceless," Sakura blurted as she took one quick glance back at the boy who was now walking away shivering.

"This is what friends are for, right?" he asked her suavely.

She giggled and gave him a nod, "Yep. That's what friends are for."

The girl was positively beaming and Yue felt a surge of pride swell within him. As they neared the section that had been set up as a dance floor, he turned to look at her. For once in his life, he felt inspired to do something completely for the sole purpose of having fun. "Sakura-sama?"

She looked up at him, "Hmm?"

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a face that spoke not of ice but of gentle moon dust. Sakura gasped at the question and quickly nodded as a giant smile appeared on her face.

"I thought you would never ask," she said with a giggle. It was true after all. Never in a million years had she expected to make such a request. She was deeply delighted that he found it within himself to do so.

Periwinkle and azure boldly regarding each other, the two stepped onto the floor. Keeping his hold on her one hand, Yue placed his other at its proper place on her back. Though she'd grown quite a bit in the past few years, Sakura was still quite short compared to her moon guardian, coming up to the bottom rung of his rib cage. Therefore, she was forced to hug his waist instead of letting her hand rest on his shoulder as it should have. Neither seemed to care much as the music started and Yue began to guide her in a graceful swirling waltz around the floor.

Sakura gasped with a gleeful grin as she tried her best to follow his lead, "I didn't know you could dance! You're very good at it, Yue-san! Then again, it's just like an angel to be able to naturally dance so well."

"I.. err- Thank you," he conceded with a soft smile. Sakura giggled as she quickly got the hang of the dance and soon managed to mirror his moves.

No further words were needed as the couple danced to the music. Each were intricately entwined in thoughts of the other. Overhead, the moon poured out to them the glory of its shining silver light and secret magic. Soon all but the night, the music, and each other were forgotten. The world seemed to shrink to hold only the two of them and the music was sung by gods. The magic of the evening wove its spell deep into the couple, relaxing them till every movement was subconscious and 2nd nature.

Songs changed and the pace slowed. Sakura flowed with it as she let her head lean comfortably against Yue's chest. She found herself filled with such peace as she'd never known. She found it strange that such a feeling could ever have been inspired by this normally ice cold angel that currently held her so dearly.

Yue, too, felt the power of whatever magic encased them. As he felt Sakura relax completely and lean against him with such trust and affection, he felt a wonderful warmth grow inside of him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head to that feeling of bliss.

Round in circles, the two danced, completely losing track of time and place. Before either of them knew it, the night had wound down and the last song had ended. At this, the two locked gazes. The souls of each spoke of a reluctance to part. Knowing that the time to part swiftly drew near, Sakura made the effort to open her mouth first.

"I'm glad you came, Yue," she said softly. "I think I understand you a little bit better than I did before. I.." she paused to think some more. "I enjoyed your company," she smiled. "I feel extremely lucky to have been stolen by you," Sakura giggled. "You make an excellent date," her eyes glimmered brightly in the light of the moon and festival lanterns.

Yue pondered carefully over how to respond. He couldn't remember ever having been in a situation quite like this before. "Thank you. And.." he paused then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Just between you and me, this _was_ actually the first time I've ever 'stolen' a date from anyone."

Sakura blinked then started to giggle, "Well you're quite welcome to steal me more often. I had a lot of fun."

Yue gasped at her words. Somewhere deep inside himself, he felt truly touched and honored by that confession from his mistress. Some how, without realizing it, his coming to her aid tonight had formed the start of a deep and precious bond between the two of them. Despite all the hardships that might lay ahead, in his heart he was certain he didn't want to give that bond up. To her, he gave a true smile, "I think... I would like that. I did too."

­-----------------------------------------------------------------------

END?

Penguine: Well, I had meant this as a one shot, but now I'm not quite so sure. What do you think?

Eep! Okay, I gotta get back to my Inuyasha fic now before my readers start going rabid and mauling me. cough

Uhhh.. yeah. To those of you who might also be reading "Wake Me Up Inside", I have not abandoned it. I've just been really busy up till this point. I've got the first half of the next chapter written. I've just gotta get over a small hurdle connecting the story to the next scene. :P You are most welcome to beat up my muse. nods lots I will try to get that done here soon. :) You're welcome to bug me by email as long as ya do it politely.


End file.
